Simplemente Magico
by Rarifica
Summary: Harry siente gran pesar por los eventos del pasado año, pesadillas, angustias, quien es esa mujer que lo cautiva, marcas rituales, exiliados,Voldemor nuevamente ¿que pasa? es simplemente magico
1. Chapter 1

ok, como dije , es mi primer fics asi que obviamente y seguramente sera un porquería  
sean benevolentes y se aceptan sugerencias y criticas constructivas  
algo que les gustaría pasara, alguna situación  
sugerir parejas  
-dialogo-  
pensamiento  
Hechizos o un texto((como por ejemplo si se mandaran un carta o encontraran un leyenda o algo así jijiG o cosas medio místicos ))con cursiva

((nota: la historia en u principio es un poco mamona, pero de algún modo tiene que empezar, pa que se conozcan y enamoren, ups he adelantado demasiado) pero después aparece voldemort, conflicto de la guerra y elecciones difíciles, ya se irán de Privet Drivet , por lo que en la historia la magia comenzara a participar de manera más activa

xD  
ok aqui va 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el numero 4 de Privet Drive se encontraba un adolescente próximo a los 15 años recostado sobre su cama, se levanto, dejando el libro que había pretendido estar leyendo.  
Harry se acerco a la ventana que este año lucia libre y despejada, sin ninguna reja que la limitara, observo la cartas que estaban sobre el escritorio, eran de su amigos pidiendo noticias suyas, preguntando como se encontraba, pregunta a la cual el siempre contestaba un simple bien, el cual no les otorgaba mucha tranquilidad, por lo que muchas cartas del mismo tipo habían estado llegando. Se distrajo un poco de sus pensamiento pues le pareció ver una sombra moverse entre los árboles, dejo escapar un leve risita, no era extraño ver a alguien vigilándole, con lo que supuso era una manera discreta, sabia que le vigilaban todo el tiempo mas le era imposible localizar al de turno, salvo claro, que este fuera Mundungus Fletcher, se recargo en el marco de la ventana y recordó confuso lo que había sucedido hace dos noche ya.

Flash Back

Después de tener el abrumador sueño otra vez Harry despertó bañado en sudor y bastante alterado, se incorporo en la cama y se le oprimió el corazón no podía controlar su respiración, hecho un vistazo alrededor en un vano intento de calmarse, y aun después de saberse a salvo en su habitación su agitación no ceso, comenzó a asustarse, esto nunca le había sucedido antes, llevo su manos a su boca tapando también su nariz ((no se si podrán visualizarlo, es una especie de ataque de pánico hace unos días en la toma del liceo una amiga sufrió uno por temor a los nazis xD saque de ahí la idea)) cuando se hubo calmado cambio su semblante a una mirada fría auto obligándose a que eso no volvería a suceder, se puso sus zapatillas tomo su varita ((que había logrado conservar entre otras libertades al menos este verano)) se acerco a la ventana libre de rejas que le brindaba algo de libertad y había hecho más llevadera su estancia en ese lugar, se descolgó por ella con bastante agilidad y de una manera hasta felina. Una vez abajo hecho un vistazo alrededor y se encamino a dar su paseo nocturno, Cuando ya se encontraba algo lejos de la casa comenzó a andar de manera más ligera y relajada.Ya había andado un buen tramo cuando llego a aquel solitario parque, al cual acudía ya desde hace algún tiempo, había descubierto que este lugar tenia la capacidad de despejar su mente, por lo cual lo visitaba cuando necesitaba pensar y estar sólo. Con la vista baja y sumido en sus pensamientos se acerco a unos de los columpios, el viento los movía produciendo un leve chirrido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo asiento y comenzó a balancearse levemente.  
Había vuelto a soñar con lo mismo, todos le decían lo mismo, no debía culparse, pero sin importar lo que dijeran esa angustia no menguaba., sin poder evitarlo la imágenes de la jodida pesadilla acudían a su mente el cuerpo de Cedric cayendo al suelo inerte como posteriormente había enfrentado a Voldemort Cedric pidiéndole que el le otorgara un poco de paz, como el había instado a Diggory a que tomara la copa, de no haberlo hecho estaría vivo… vivo, el lo había provocado, el lo había matado , era todo su culpa , suya. Cerro fuertemente lo ojos intentando retener ((fallidamente)) la lagrimas que pugnaban pro salir ya sin pode contener más la angustia un solitaria y melancólica lagrima resbaló caprichosa por su mejilla, sintió una suave caricia por su cara , que primeramente creyó irreal y atribuyo a su soledad, más al sentir como su lagrima era retirada abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada a la otra persona que había descubierto le acompañaba. Mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada de la orden no… por favor de la orden no.

Cuando entre la humedad de sus ojos logro enfocar la vista pudo ver a una hermosa mujer……….

Esta le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, Harry no supo decir que fue pero aquella mano que ahora le acariciaba la mejilla le dio tal sensación de calidez, inclino el rostro para no perder el contacto de aquella caricia, así se mantuvieron en un acogedor silencio finalmente cuando Harry lya estuvo lo suficientemente lucido ella retiro la mano  
-mejor?-pregunto, a lo que Harry asintió en silencio, la miro detenidamente y sólo entonces reparo en su aspecto, se encontraba ante una mujer rubia y bastante joven aunque mayor que el por lo que podía apreciar y atractiva pensó pero intento apartar ese fugaz pensamiento de sus mente, había sido todo una magdalena frente a semejante belleza…que vergüenza. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Se encontraba sentada rumiando en sus problemas, había descubierto ese lugar mientras paseaba explorando los alrededores, y el pareció un sitio ideal para meditar y pensar por la noches, cuando encontraba la necesidad de intentar buscarle un solución a su vida, la cual la había impulsado a aislarse de cierto modo para despejar un poco su mente. Percibió como alguien entraba al parque también le observo con tranquilidad rió al notar que el personaje no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que se sintió en completa libertad para obsérvale con profundidad, era un muchacho sin duda, debía tener un 14 o 15 años, llevaba ropa bastante grande, para el, debía de quedarle holgada su mirada se volvió algo triste cuando pudo distinguir que el muchacho venia con la cabeza baja y sin duda triste, por un rato se dedico a contemplarle en silencio el muchacho comenzó a comenzó a balancearse en un columpio. Decidió acercarse, no hizo ningún ruido, cosa a la que estaba acostumbrada, había sido educada para eso, tomo asiento en el columpio que se encontraba al lado de muchacho, vio como un lagrima solitaria caía de esos ojos fuertemente cerrados, como intentando negar la realidad, se inclino y le acaricio en un ademán de calmar su aflicción, y también haciéndole notar su presencia, de manera suave, no quería espantarle. Vio como el muchacho lentamente comenzó a reaccionar, levanto la mirada y la observo, sonrió levemente al notar como la analizaba, estaba bastante oscuro y en la penumbra no se podían apreciar con claridad en un principio (ella por lo menos)) cuando el muchacho alzó el rostro pudo ver sus ojos empañados y aun así pudo observar que poseían un hermosos color verdes, parecían dos esmeraldas… soplo una leve brisa y entonces pudo apreciar claramente una cicatriz, todo calzó, el barrio, la ropa holgada y entendió el porque de sus tristeza, era Harry Potter, se sintió de cierto modo cercana a él —mejor ?-pregunto

Fin Flash Back

Habían pasado ya tres días desde su encuentro, suspiro , y seguido se ruborizó al notar lo que había hecho, había conversado largo rato, peor de temas banales, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, de algún modo sabia que ya la había visto antes aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, podría ser del bario… peor entonces.. por que no me había fijado en ella antes: desechó al idea, recordó lo que le había dicho: Sueles venir aquí? A mi me pareció un lugar… mágico, lo acabo e bautizar como mi lugar favorito, además-se giro a mirarlo-el columpio calma la penas

Palabras tan simple pero que habían sido de tanta ayuda,…o quizás era sólo ella la que tenia esa cualidad, como fuera tal vez y volvería ir allámierda pensó algo apenado ni al conozco y creo que me gusta -contrólate Harry, no seas rollero ((para los que no son Chilenos rollero es como que se imagina cosas que no son, o altiro se pasan la película y cosas asi (( y altiro significa de inmediato xDD)) miro su reloj descompuesto ¬¬ , era temprano, no debían ser más de las 10 aun, pero estaba inquieto, su tía no acudiría más a su habitación por ese día, comenzó a rastrear sus zapatillas ((entiéndase bajo al cama, sobre l escritorio en un cajón )) cuado las hubo localizado se las calzó y se dispuso a salir  
Cuando estaba cerca del parque no pudo evitarlo, se tentó y paso echando una mal disimulada mirada ((ayy que tieeeerno la busca)) la cara se le iba mientras intentaba mirar algo dentro del parque que no se percato de que alguien se acercaba  
- Harry- Ella lo había hecho con toda la intención de asustarle ((digamos que esa tarde se hicieron relativamente amigos)) al ver el salto que pego el ella ano pudo contener una carcajada  
-jajjajjaa- escucho la melodiosa risa y luego se sonrojo  
-Hola —saludo Harry metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos bastante avergonzado  
-supuse que hoy andarías por aquí —dijo mientras reanudaba la marcha y caminaban juntos  
-vienes a mi casa?-le pregunto invitándole  
- claro!- contesto encantado- (( xDD y como no po))

Durante el trayecto ((bastante corto en todo caso, se supone que ) conversaron de varias cosasella vive cerca   
— aun no te he preguntado tu nombre — dijo tentativamente Harry, Ella el miro de una manera extraña con los ojos entrecerrados y Sonriendo  
— Narcisa — contestó finalmente  
—un lindo , extraño.. pero lindo me suena …((ya la mayoría debió haber caxado quien es.. cierto?))  
Cuando hubieron llegado a la casa, Harry había prestado atención en el camino para ubicar + o — donde era, Narcisa abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar, la casa era igual a la suya ((el mismo modelo)) pero a la vez muy distinta, la decoración en vez de constar de adornitos y esas cosas como la que tenia tía Petunia era más algo como departamento de soltera  
—vives sola?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero no alcanzó a contestar por que vio que Narcisa sacaba un palo y apuntaba la chimenea que al momento se encendió envolviendo la estancia en un calor acogedor Harry se quedo con cara de OO!  
-eres…eres bruja?-una bruja , entonces.. ella sabe quien soy…, y talvez sólo s eme acerco por… - toma asiento por favor —dijo ella con amabilidad interrumpiendo sus pensamientos  
- claro-dijo ella con tranquilidad  
— en cerio mi nombre no te suena ni un poquito — Narcisa ¿? Narcisa? Narcisa Narcisa… narcisanarcisanarcissa NARCISA MALFOY!  
- Narcisa Malfoy?-preguntó con aparente tranquilidad, ella asintió levemente, por alguna razón a pesar se saberla esposa de mortifago, que podría se peligrosa , no al sintió asi, confiaba, si confiaba en ella, por lo que permaneció en su sitio  
-has de conocer a mí hijo- eso fue una patada en el estomago, madre, y de un muchacho de su edad, peor aun, de DRACO MALFOY, su peor enemigo  
-valla-dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Narcisa puso un te un trozo de tarta en frente de el mientras se inclinaba para mirarla los ojos  
- esa es una reacción bastante lejana a lo que esperaba  
- y que esperabas pregunto Harry. Mientras veía como Narcisa tomaba asiento frente a é en la mesa  
—no se que gritaras algo como, asesina, mortifago, o traidora-dijo haciendo un ademán chistosos que a Harry le hizo bastante gracia  
—además es algo personal, y mi decisión a quien comunicárselo y a quien no —dijo más seria —, no quiero irme , me agradas era lo que pasaba pro al mente de Harry y luego oculto su sonrojo con su taza de té  
-yo quiero entenderte ((obviamente Harry se refiere a todo eso de que los Malfoy son mortifagos , que solo se juntan con sangre puras, y que hace ella tan lejos de su familia  
- pues… En realidad no es un tema muy agradable  
—si? —insto Harry para que se descargara (digamos que Narcisa desecho sus defensas el tiene la guardia totalmente abajo))  
- todo, -dudo un momento, parecía estar decidiendo si hablar o no- sabes ¿?entre los sangre pura los compromisos suelen ser armados por los padres, asegurando que se preserve la sangre, veras mi matrimonio con Lucius fue uno de esos, yyyyyy, creo que eso es todo lo que estoy preparada para decir - dijo con un tono alegre tan extraño en ella (ya que Harry tenia la imagen de dama sangre pura malvada)  
- háblame de ti- cambio el tema , se que no te llevas muy bien con Draco - ante la mención de Malfoy Harry se estremeció  
- creooo… que debo irme- dijo dándose cuenta que había permanecido bastante rato con al mujer, y Narcisa pareció darse cuenta, todo lo que esa salida podría acarrearle, no por nada había sido un mortifago, era una excelente bruja y había divisado más de una vez a personajes que dedujo pertenecían a la orden ((nótese que ella esta al tanto de la existencia de la orden y que al Harry lo cuidan

Vio como Harry se alejaba, cuando doblo la esquina, suspiro y cerro la puerta. Fue hasta su habitación y se cambio aun pijama fresco de verano, aunque pro la noches aun helaba, la casa tenia una temperatura agradable, se paro frente al espejo, pensando en los irónico de la situación, ella comiendo y conversando en su casa con Harry Potter, parecía un muchacho tan amable, nada que ver con lo que había escuchado hablar a Draco, aparto eso de su mente, después de todo ya no era momento de pensar las cosas, ya eran … amigos, ella se sentía sola y el parecía sentirse igual, era algo en común , aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y opto por irse a dormir, 

mientras Harry apenas etuvo seguro que Narcisa ya no podia verlo hecho a correr camino a el numero 4 de Privet Drivet, con rapidez trepo y se introdujo en la casa por la ventana, la practica hace al maestro pensó, Cuando estuvo seguro en su habitaron se dejo caer en la cama cerrando lo ojos, meditaba sobre todo, Había estado en casa de Narcisa Malfoy, Y había tenido una conversación agradable (prefirió ignorar el haber llorado en su falda ¬¬) Huele a manzana fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo (una acotación y aunque varios se rían debo hacerla por si acaso, Morfeo es el dios griego del sueño, ok? Pa que no lo asocien con matrix o algo así ((si lo digo es por que e visto como eso sucede xD). Finalmente cayo en un sueño tranquilo, uno como no tenia en mucho tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
hasta ahísi vne mcuhso errores avisenme porfa,  
soy medio dislexica y eso influye un pco jejeje n.nU

Sobre lo de olor a manzana,se supoen que es algo asi como su... em... frqagancia xD  
es que la lavanda es muy tipica, asi que se em ocurrio este aparte de que el olor a esa colonia e super rico, pa ser un poquito diferente, ap y obvio que Harry rememoraba el olor de ella antes e dormir ¬/¬


	2. Chapter 2

Sintiendo algo más?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Restregó su cara contra la almohada, se negó a abrir lo ojos, había dormido tan bien, ase una semana se había enterado de la identidad de la rubia y esto parecía no haber sido obstáculo para surgiera una linda simpatía entre ellos dos, se hablaban a diario y aquella tranquilidad que había hecho casi permanente abrió los ojos se sentó en la cama refregándose un ojo, tiro de las tapas y se bajo rápidamente de la cama, se levanto de un salto se asomo a la ventana y abrió la persiana mierda me quede dormidociertamente podría tener problema con su tía pero eso era lo de menos, que la orden no se hubiera percatado de sus ausencia ya era suficiente regalo, se le veía que estaba recién levantado- es Martes —dijo para si mismo Tío Vernon llevaría a Dudley a comprar ropa hoy seguramente estarán fuera todo el día suspiro con alivio, pero aun así resignado —supongo que será una tarde tranquila …y agotadora- recordando todo lo que el esperaba. Fue a darse un baño, se puso ropa limpia y bajo, abajo tía Petunia tendía la mesa con cara de fastidiomejor no decir nada pensó, fue directo a la cocina a preparar el tocino ((desde que leí el prime libro me quede con al idea que siempre comen tocino xD)), al poco rato bajaron Dudley y tío Vernon, más tragaron más que otra osa, tomaron el automóvil y se condujeron a Londres, la razón de que su tía no acompañara a su dudder en se "ameno día" era que mañana estaría de cumpleaños su hijito y debía estar todo listo por lo que mientras Vernon, lo sacaba y complacía, ella debía abastecer para que el desayuno de su melocotón fuera perfecto por la mañana, no pudo evitar reír de un modo un tanto irónico, su tía se volteo a el ya con el abrigo puesto, - ponte tus gafas que no quiero que estés chocando con todo por ahí -dijo de mal modo, suspiro resignado y se llevo la manos a su cara y noto que había olvidado las gafas, que onda veo perfecto iba a ir por ella peor su tía le apuro- vamos-la siguió, subieron al auto (no que el super quedara demasiado lejos, pero pa cargar las bolsas digo yo xD) y se encaminaron.

…...

Habían estado buscando incontables cosas por el súper, y aun no terminaban, no sólo por que la compra fuera numerosa, si no por que su tía había estado caguineando (es como cotilleo xD, es que soy chilenísima))((nota, caguin: dicese de los chismes)), mientras ordenaba algo el caos dentro del carrito por error, pudo escuchar algo de la conversación  
- has visto, llego una nueva vecina al barrio, de procedencia bastante dudosa diría yo,  
- si'?-pregunto tía Petunia- por que''  
- creo que es separada- contesto la otra chismosa, a Harry no le cupo duda que se trataba de Narcisa de quien hablaban  
- claro se ve que es una dama elegante y educada, la e visto aquí en el super- eso fue lo último que escucho pues se largo a ver si la encontraba , la encontró comprando frutas, dudo en acercarse, veía su perfil analizar un durazno desde lejos, se quedo ahí parado (como tontito xD), de pronto ella volteo a verlo y el sonrió, se acerco  
- Harry-dijo con jubilo a modo se saludo  
- hola contesto  
-vienes solo-pregunto mientras se movía para ver si había más gente con el , Harry hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia  
— pues bien, te gustaría acompañarme  
- claro- contesto el contento, cargo sus bolsas al auto subió y partió con ella a su casa  
-oye y que pasó con tus gafas- el le fue explicando mientras se iban (y tía Petunia?), Petunia termino de hacer sus compras y le pidió aun empaquetador que la ayudara a llevar las bolsas, una vez en el auto decidió partir sin esperar a Harry.

Mientras tanto en número 12, Grimmauld Place Se estaba teniendo una reunión para discutir la deserción de una familia mortifaga del lado de la oscuridad  
- Yo lo avalare, confió totalmente- decía un convencido Severus Snape-  
- Albus estas seguro de esto- Preguntaba una prudente Minerva Mcgonagall dirigiéndose a Albus Dumbledore presidente de la orden del fénix Director de Hogwarts y único mago al que Voldemort teme  
- Minerva han tomado la decisión correcta y es nuestro deber acogerles  
— pero es… es- medio balbuceaba Arthur Weasley, pero fue interrumpido   
- Arthur querido no conocemos su historia ni los motivos por lo cuales ellos en algun momento optaron por el otro bando, si Albus cree en ellos no hay por que desconfiar- ante esta llamado de su esposa Molly Weasley, Arthur decidió abstenerse  
- estoy de acuerdo-dijo Remus Lupin- después de esto serán blanco fijado de la oscuridad,  
En un rincón de la mesa se mantenía un extrañamente silencioso Sirius Black, quien era observado suspicazmente por el profesor de pociones.  
-Bien pues entones deberían salir de su casa dentro de poco, agradecería que pudieran quedarse aquí si a Sirius no le molesta- dirigiéndose al nombrado, todos lo miraron con cierto temor disimulado, la respuesta sorprendió a bastantes  
-por mi esta bien, la mansión en grande-dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar , Remus lo miro con una sonrisa algo disimulada

-Claro, la mayoría de las familias sangre pura están relacionadas de algún modo, ya sea por sangre o matrimonio —decía Narcisa mientras terminaba de guardar las compras con ayuda de Harry, luego mientras con ayuda del nombrado empezaba a hacer el almuerzo (jiiji parece que se le olvido su tía)  
- por cierto cuantos años tienes ?- Harry que era de su porte (con ella en tacos)) se irguió en su estatura ( en un acto reflejo, no quiere que ella lo encuentro muy niño))  
- 14 —contesto- pero cumpliré lo 15 en 2 semanas  
— eres más pequeño que Draco — comento con cierta sonrisita, ante esto Harry hizo un mohín que a ella debió hacerle gracia, pues soltó una leve carcajada, que a Harry le supo a gloria, luego continuo cortando zanahoria  
- bueno y, piensas celebrarlo?- Harry le contesto con naturalidad con naturalidad ((se siente cómodo con ella ))- no creo, no veré a mi amigos hasta después de la fecha , y no me llevo muy bien con mis tíos —agrego- ya veo- contesto Narcisa mientras le pasaba algo más para que picara  
- lo haces bien —dijo observando- sabes cocinar?  
- claro- dijo dándoselas de maestro.  
Mientras comían, - en cuanto a lo de tu visión, quien sabe quizás y ya la corregiste, cuanto tiempo llevas usando los lentes-preguntó sin esperar respuesta- o talvez sea algo mágico, tu me entiendes.  
Cuando hubieron terminado se sentaron a comer- te gustaría que hiciéramos algo ese día- dijo de repente Narcisa, Harry la miro con tal cara que agrego  
- digo, en u cumpleaños, - ante la cara- conmigo- Harry contesto suavemente  
- por supuesto, me encantaría pasar mi cumpleaños contigo- se quedaron mirando largamente, parecieron despertar de su ensoñación, continuaron comiendo y conversando tranquilamente ignorando lo sucedido.

Después de el almuerzo se despidió y encamino a la casa, al entrar y ver a su tía recordó de sopetón que la había dejado tiraba en el supermercado. Estaba parada ahí con las manos en la cintura y marcando el suelo con el pie, depuse de dirigirle un mirada amenazante se volteo y metió nuevamente en la cocina, Harry se encogió de hombros y subió con una sonrisa tonta (de la cual no era conciente) a su habitación.

Al era sábado y Harry se dio el lujo de no levantarse, su tía no lo había llamado y prefería descansar si se le permitía  
— HARRY!- ok , no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere, bajo con paso desganado, como era costumbre llevarían a Dudley de paseo con un amigo, lo llevarían a un parque acuático maldito desgraciado, con este calor  
- ya nos vamos- informo su tío- más te vale no quemar nada —acto seguido salio de la casa, pudo ver a Perse (ni idea de cómo se llamaba el amigo del cerdo con pelo :P ))haciéndole un gesto obsceno, bufo y se lo hizo de vuelta acompañada de un deletreo , la cara se Perse que lo creía un lelo, era todo un poema, Harry ingreso a la casa, desayuno para luego darse un ducha por lo que alentaba el día, se puso ropa ligera, ( oigan aunque use mayoritariamente ropa de Dudley que el muchacho también tiene otras cosas, supongamos regalos de Sirius los Weasley o Hermione ok?) un pantalón corto (de esos que se le ven tan bien a los minos como pescador que le llega a media pantorrilla ¬ ) de jins al cual le colgaba una cadena del bolsillo izquierdo (tráiganme el babero!)) rebusco un polera ligera en sus cajones mientras tarareaba welcome to my life de simple plan, estaba de buen humor, y aunque aun lamentaba lo sucedido el curso anterior ese malestar permanente parecía haberse ido, se quedo con la polera azul a medio poner al percatarse de eso es por ella le dijo su conciencia, aparto ese pensamiento de su mente, se tiro en el sillón tomo el control de la tele y empezó a pasearse por lo canales sin encontrar nada que llamara su atención, no sabia cuanto rato había pasado ((que especifica ¬¬)) se dio por vencido, se levanto del sillón, salio y se dispuso a dar un paseo, no eran aun las 12 ((para lo mañaneros, relax! Que es verano)) y ya se podía sentir cierto calorcito, caminado un rato sin siquiera darse cuenta había llegado al parque que se encontraba más vacío que de costumbre, incluso para el que solía visitarlo de noche era evidente, se encogió de hombros, se dio media vuela, solía ir allí cuando estaba triste, hoy tenia buen humor y no quería arruinarlo, se daría una vuela por casa de Narcisa, pasaría por afuera solo quería verla- pareces quinceañero enamorado!- le decía un vocecita con retintín- no pareces, ERES — le contestó su conciencia, prefirió ignorar aquellas voces, y con leve sonrojo se encamino a la casa de ella, al cruzar la calle alguien la hablo  
- hola — volteo y sin quererlo el corazón se le acelero  
— hola- contesto sonriendo, ella se veía tan fresca como una lechuga, comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa, entraron Harry hizo una pantomima de reverencia para que ella pasara primero, ella riendo se adentro en al casa y el le siguió, hacia demasiado calor, así que ella sirvió bebidas para ambos y luego ambos salieron al jardín (delantero) Harry se sentó en la puerta (no arriba de ella xD en la entradita, ya saben) Narcisa tomo al manguera y comenzó a regar el auto mientras hablaban del vecindario, las vecinos…… las chismosas, a Harry en esas semanas había aprendido a conocerla, pero aun se le hacía extraño ver a la Sra. Malfoy en esas tareas tan mundanas, admiraba que quisiera hacer todo a lo muggle  
- no tienes calor?- pregunto de pronto mientras le ayudaba a lavar el auto untándole una crema ((no se mucho de cómo se lavan autos, pero lo famosa crema da espuma ok0'?9  
— hace un calor endemoniado y tu te ves muy fresca- dijo sinceramente intrigado  
— aaa?- respondió ella como tratando de hacerse la lesa- la verdad me lance un hechizo ambiente —no se si existirá pero se supone que como refrescante xD  
- oh , oye pero eso es trampa!- dijo fingiendo indignación — y yo que te admiraba, calor a lo muggle a lo muggle-dijo como reclamo también fingido, ella siguiéndole el juego  
- acaso tu tienes calor — dejando de lado su jueguito  
— claro acaso...- se arrepintió de inmediato de lo dicho pues un chorro de agua made in Narcisa le llego de lleno empapándolo, seguidamente pudo escuchar una carcajada, se quedo embobado un rato cielos como me gusta verla reír luego recuperándose puso un cara de falso enfado para luego unirse a su risa  
— bueno al menos ya se soluciono al parte del calor , - luego agarra algo de espuma y se la lanzó, empezaron una encarnizada batalla por la manguera, en la ninguno gano y aunque el que más mojado salio fue Harry, descansando después de las risas se encontraban recargados en el auto, y luego prosiguieron a terminar el trabajo Harry se quito la polera quedando solo con el pantalón corto y mostrando una ya marcada musculatura por el quidditch ((ya saben en el punto justo como me gusta , no muy musculoso, pero con los abdominales u poquitin marcados  
—puedo preguntarte algo?- Narcisa lo miro brevemente como presintiendo algo- no pareces mala, siquiera veo ninguna intención tuya pro hacerme daño como fue que te hiciste ..?- ella le corto antes de terminar  
— mortifago, cierto?- dijo sin mirarle - , durante nuestra juventud fuimos orillados a unirnos a Voldemort- Harry sintió un chispazo en su cerebro esta acaso diciéndome que ellos no están a favor de Voldemort Harry se detuvo en su tarea y el miro, mas ella le ignoraba, no parecía a decir nada más, abrió al boa para decir algo, pero ella volteo hacia el le arrebato la manguera y se quedo viéndole  
- aunque parezca bizarro no tengo intención alguna de dañarte, Privet Drivet se a convertido en una especie de refugio para mi, sonrió melancólicamente, -al estar aquí es como si no hubiera magos oscuros, ni mucho menos una guerra, pero sabemos que soy mortifago y que al hablar demasiado me arriesgo y te arriesgo a la vez — se miraron a los ojos, Harry no sabia que decir, era cierto que estaba siendo irresponsable no considerando riesgos, la su mirada se entristeció- pero tu, no odias a los muggles cierto- dijo con vehemencia — es decir te ves a gusto aquí, - continuo — no sigues su ideales —termino con mas tranquilidad  
Ella sonrió — no me gusta lo que hago es cierto- y quiero dejarlo, si e consuela- se volteo y siguió con lo suyo dejando sanado el tema, terminaron con el auto- te apetece si comemos algo  
- encantado — contesto, y se sumieron de nuevo en el aislamiento de problemas que le brindaba Privet Drivet, se adentraron en la casa riendo y bromeando

En la madriguera

-Mamá cuando podrá venir Harry — preguntaba Ron Weasley, Molly que andaba de aquí para allá de detuvo y camino hacia su hijo,  
- te has escrito con el''- pregunto su madre  
- claro, sonrió — se le ve bastante alegre parece que sus tíos no lo han fastidiado demasiado este verano-mientras sostenía una carta de Harry en sus manos  
- esta bien entonces, el no vendrá a la madriguera este año, pero no te preocupes, ahora come- dijo volviendo a sus quehaceres y dejando zanjado el tema.

En Grimmauld Place Sirius encerrado en su habitación miraba álbumes, los dejo a un lado se paro de la cama para acercarse a la pared donde estaba pintado un árbol genealógico y pasó la mano por la rama de la familia Black.

Era aun temprano, Harry iba camino la casa de sus tíos, recordó la comida con Narcisa, habían cocinado junto

Flash Back 

-Para no haber hecho muchas veces los haces bastante bien- estaban intentando hacer una crema de champiñones,  
- hey no, los estas cortando muy grandes , mira- si saber como de pronto estaba atrás de ella sujetando sus manos y el cuchillo (como en una especie de abrazo, ya saben la pose clásica jiji)y indicándole como hacerlo con suavidad , inhalo el olor de su cabello y se inundo de el, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo le dijo  
- bien, así- alejándose intentando aparentar naturalidad, Narcisa parecía no haberse percatado de nada pues siguió con lo suyo , luego sin poder contenerse y como quien no quiere la cosa se decidió a preguntar  
- eemmm Narcisa, hay algo que no me quedo claro  
- pregunta — contesto ella mientras seguía muy concentrada con los hongos  
— bueno…., me a estado dando vueltas, todo lo que me has contado y aun creo que hay un motivo más grande para que hayas decidido aislarte y alejarte de Malfoy Manor — Narcisa sólo entonces volteo a verlo detenidamente  
- dije que mi matrimonio había sido por conveniencia — Harry asintió e hizo un gesto como para que continuara- bueno talvez no fui muy especifica- sonio y siguió con su tarea mientras le contaba- como buenos herederos de las familias Malfoy y Black, (Harry estaba tan concentrado en el tema central que no presto mayor atención a su apellido de soltera), nos casamos y fuimos grandes amigos, cumplimos con nuestro deber criamos un hijos y lo amamos , nos quisimos , nos queremos-enfatizo, y Harry sintió un raro nudo que no supo identificar- mucho mas nunca nos amamos,- sintió tal alivio, siguieron conversando -durante años cubrimos la pantalla perfecta de fría familia sangre pura, cubrimos todos los punto, los dos poseíamos un estigma y entre todas las cosas no prometimos que jamás le daríamos un destino así a nuestro hijo, le permitiríamos elegir a quien amar y a quien seguir , cuando Lord Voldemort regreso, fue un quiebre, no queríamos que nuestro hijo sufriera lo que nosotros , vivimos con el temor de que sea llamado al su lado, y entre tanto están lo amigos, unos muy contados conocen nuestra verdadera postura, entre tantas cosas- Harry la vio realmente afligida- decidí huir, en parte Lucius me pidió que huyera — desde que eran amigos era la primera vez que Harry la escuchó decir su nombre, y aun sabiendo toda la verdad no podía evitar sentirse de cierto modo celoso …CELOSOS1!1, no son , celos no lo son, -te dije que quería dejarlo, reo que esta arreglando algo de eso , bien- dio sonriendo- mejor cambiemos de tema — el atendió a su petición y siguieron charlando sobre otras cosas,

Fin Flash Back

Se detuvo de pronto con las manos en los bolsillos, no podía seguir negándose lo que era evidente, estaba enamorado, y de Narcisa Malfoy, mortifago, casada, madre ,y además de Draco Malfoy su archienemigo, suspiro y sonrió con cierto pesar, no sabía como pero tendría que arrancar esa idea de su mente, continuó el camino hacia su casa 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Narcisa entre tanto se encontraba recargada en la puerta, recordaba haber sentido el calido contacto de Harry, sus manos sobre las suyas, que me pasa?cuando me pregunto aquello, vi celos en el, lo se , pero , es….,le doblo la edad,y decidida a quitarse esa "loca" idea de la cabeza se encamino a despejar la cabeza viendo eso que Harry llamaba lentevisor (televisor xD)

Harry había tenido suerte, los Dursley habían llegado temprano y el estaba ahí, donde había estado "todo el día" cuidando la casa, cenaron, mientras Dudley hablaba sobre el gran día que había tenido y bla bla bla


	3. Chapter 3

OoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOOooOoooOooooooooooooooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOooOoOooO

Era Lunes en la tarde, serian ya las 6 tía Petunia acababa de llegar, estaban cenando cuando tía Petunia interrumpió su monologo sobre la maravillosa reunión con las vecinas y esposas del barrio (es decir las chismosas)- mañana ayudaras a alguien con su Jardín — Harry sabia que de nada servia protestar, solo esperaba que no fuera la gorda Ferguson, era una regañona que le creía su esclavo, se encogió de hombros, martes que mas daba.

Harry no cabía en felicidad (y alivio) cuando vio que la "vecina" era nada más y nada menos que Narcisa, quien le estaba esperando afuera del jardín y conversaba con… la Sra. Figs ', se encogido de hombros, se acero, ella le vio, se despidió amablemente de la mujer y encamino con Harry a su propia casa.  
— que hablabas con la Sra. Fig  
s- que curioso- le contesto ella jugando — me pidió si podía hechizar a su gato para que no pudiera acercarse a sus rosas- dijo riendo  
- aaa-como comprendiendo.- aa?- recién dándose cuenta de lo que eso implicaba- la Sra. Figs es una bruja?-  
Narcisa lo miro- a no sabias- más afirmando que preguntando- no exactamente. Sabes lo que es un squib?  
- claro, ella es uno?  
- pues si, por eso me pidió que hiciera un poco de magia, amable señora , le hice un favor, por cierto en caso que pienses que quiero esclavizarte o algo así , yo solo mencione el lindo Jardín de tu tía, una cosa llevo a la otra y uf aquí estas, tenia pensado llevarte a comprar tu regalo si te parece bien-  
Harry la miro azorado- no es necesario que me des nada- claro que si- contestó con convicción- además quiero que et veas bien el día de tu cumpleaños, - Harry se rindió, subieron al auto y se dirigieron al Londres muggle.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Narcisa de había demorado bastante en buscar algo, mientras Harry miraba alrededor en la sección para varones, luego llego con un pantalón de tela negro con chaqueta (es decir un beston xD) y zapatos lo empujo dentro del probador, se lo puso y ni alcanzó a mirarse por que Narcisa ya lo estaba apurando  
- ya, sal que quiero verte — decía emocionada, Harry salio , Narcisa se le quedo viendo y luego sonrió abiertamente, varias muchachas que acompañaban a sus novios, y al vendedoras se le quedaron viendo, se acerco a Narcisa , una de dos o se veía horrible o muy bien  
— que tal-pregunto un tanto inseguro — genial, - una vendedora se les acerco, mientras Narcisa espantaba un pelusa imaginaria  
- sabia que te quedaría de maravilla, esa ropa grande te hace ver esmirriado, y no camines encogido, tienes porte, lúcelo!- le ordeno ( Harry mide lo mismo que Narcisa con taco, echémosle a Narcisa 1,70, y a Harry un poco más, tiene 15 años no le pidan tanto, de hecho creo que ya lo puse muy alto pa su edad, xD) Harry se irguió obediente , fueron interrumpidos por al vendedora  
-le queda muy bien joven, - era una mujer joven, de unos 20 años, que obviamente quería más que vender  
- lo llevamos — dijo Narcisa, y Harry ignoro a la vendedora olímpicamente  
— ahora entra y quítatelo para que la señorita pueda empaquetarlo- . Cuando llegaron a Privet Drivet Harry se bajaría en la casa de Narcisa para no despertar sospechas, cuando ya habían detenido el auto, estaban conversando y riendo, Narcisa le había dicho que irían a un lugar el viernes como regalo y por eso la ropa, más no quería soltarle más detalles  
- no te diré- dijo riendo, entonces lo miro, no sabía como habían terminado tan cerca el uno del otro, y sin más Harry se fue acercando hasta que sus respiraciones chocaban, cerro los ojos y la beso, fue un beso dulce, sin exigir nada, breve, Harry se separo y se quedo viéndola en espera de algo, más ella solo volteo la cara y miro para abajo, tan rápido que casi no se noto Harry abrió al puerta y bajo del auto y se fue, huyendo, Narcisa se inclino hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en el manubrio, después de un rato comenzó a golpeársela contra el.

ZzZZzZzZZzZzzZzZzZzzZzZZzZzZZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZZzZzzZzZZZ

ahora ya tengo escrito por lo menos 2 capitulos desues de este, pero prefiero no actualizar hasta tener por lo menos dos mas  
asi que ammmmmmmm lamalamalamalama (esoty sentada a lo indio meditando))

inspiracion inspiracion


	4. Chapter 4

Ya arregle para poder recibir review de anónimos (la verdad ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso :S xD) asi que ya saben opinen siguieran etc

Chaus

PS: Gracias por los review,

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Feliz Cumpleaños **

OooOooOooOoOOoOOooooOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoOooOoOoOOo

Harry llego a su casa, subió corriendo la escalera, sin toparse con nadie y se encerró en su habitación. Dejó caer las bolsas al suelo, recargó su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que se llevo las manos a la cara cubriéndoselas en gesto de frustración.

–mierda, lo arruine- se dijo desesperado, se puso de pie y lanzo a la cama, después de una hora dando vueltas en ella pudo dormirse.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A la mañana siguiente al levantarse vio dos bolsas al lado de la puerta, se paró lentamente, las miró un momento, luego las tomó y las metió tal cual en el closet, se vistió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar.

- Harry espero te hayas portado bien ayer, Mirna (la gorda abusadora) dijo que paso por fuera de la casa de Narcisa y no te vio- Harry que estaba de espaldas a ella cocinando el tocino le contesto sin voltearse

- es que trabaje en el patio trasero- dijo secamente, y sinceramente no muy preocupado por si su "tía" le creía o no.

- mas te vale- le dijo sólo por molestar. Y salió de la cocina para poner la mesa.

Ya eran casi tres días de eso, había pensado en pedirle disculpas, disculparme de que?pensaba, sólo exprese lo que siento se argumentaba pero le falte el respetose debatía la bese y no me arrepiento, como puedo disculparme pensó luego tristemente.

Eran cercano a las 3 de la tarde y había salido a dar un paseo. Divisó el parque y decidió ir a echar un vistazo,sólo por si acaso se dijo tratando de sentirse menos como un tonto. Habían niños jugando y correteando por aquí y allá, no se de que me decepciono, era obvio que no iba a estar aquí,pensó mirando alrededor, se volteo camino lentamente, para cuando llegó a la casa de sus tíos ya serian ya las 4:30 de la tarde, apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta, su tía se abalanzó sobre el con el discurso de la flojera y blablabla, en fin , tenia que arreglar el jardín delantero, a empujones lo lanzó al jardín con la herramientas, se agacho y empezó a sacar la maleza.

Cuando termino con eso tomo las tijeras, estaba agachado en el suelo, así que de pronto vio unas piernas delante suyo, miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba Narcisa viéndolo fijamente.

- aun me gustaría celebrar tu cumpleaños- pauso un poco para ver si el decía algo- ven a mi casa en dos horas, - pausa también- ponte la ropa- ante su silencio agrego- ven si ¿?- le sonrió Harry agradeciendo al cielo que le volviera a hablar, se puso de pie quedando a su altura

- en dos horas- ella asintió dio media vuelta y se marcho. Harry se sacudió el pasto de la ropa y la cabeza, estaba horrible, decidió subir a darse un baño, feliz de la vida se metió bajo la ducha se lavó bien el pelo.

Una vez hubo salido de la ducha se encamino a su habitación, se quito la toalla, saco un bóxer negro (por casualidad, no piensen que pa la ocasión) abrió el closet y rescato las olvidadas bolsas. Se puso la camisa blanca, el pantalón y el cinturón ( es sin corbata, es formal, pero no tan oficinesco, es sencillo y elegante )) se calzó los zapatos, se echo una colonia que el había regalado Hermione para Navidad Bendita seas pensó (pa que le quede olorosito digo yo), se miro en el espejo, y ya resignado a que su pelo no menguaría, lo revolvió un poco dándole un aspecto casual.

Miro la hora, eran las 18.25 (nota: la razón por la que Harry sale y entra por la ventana en las noches es muy obvia, pero creí necesario escribirla, como todos sabrán, en la noches la puerta se cierra con llave, ¬¬ no vayan a entrar ladrones, y Harry no tiene llave, pero si circula con toda facilidad durante el día pues la puerta esa abierta xD además a si sus tíos no lo andan hinchando ¬¬) salio de su habitación y bajo la escalera, pasó sin mas directo a la puerta. Todo lo que los otros habitantes de la casa vieron pasar fue una sombra, tía Petunia se asomo y vio salir a un guapo hombre de negro y se quedo 0o? . Harry ya iba camino, se devolvió y tomo un clavel del jardín de tía petunia y se encamino a casa de Narcisa, aun no obscurecía, por lo que se podía ver gente en la calle, pasaron una jovencitas del barrio que Harry ya había visto varias veces (y que le parecían muy engreídas y tontas) Harry caminaba pensativo, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo al flor mientras la observaba, ellas se le quedaron viendo.

-ese era Harry Potter el sobrino Petunia Dursley

- no te creo,- dijo sorprendida y alucinada por aquel apuesto joven, y se fueron caminando, Harry siguió su camino cuando llego a casa de Narcisa esta le abrió la puerta sonriente,

-ten - le entrego el clavel,

- gracias, voy por mi bolso, ahora salgo- salio de inmediato, Narcisa llevaba un vestido sencillo, de un extraño color azul de estilo oriental que resaltaba sus ojos, era a media pierna y bastante fresco, traía el cabello la mitad recogido con palillo y el resto suelto

- y adonde vamos?-pregunto con una mal disimulada cara de, me muero de la curiosidad

- a una fiesta VIP , espero te guste- dijo ahora dudosa- si estoy contigo estuvo a punto de contestar , pero se contuvo

-será divertido- le dijo en cambio. Llegaron al centro de Londres, a una disco de bastante buen ver, bajaron del auto, a la entrada dieron sus nombres e ingresaron, Harry si que se sorprendió, el aparte del baile de 4 nunca había ido a una fiesta, la música era estruendosa, alrededor de una pista llena de gente bailando (vestida que ellos) las luces cambiaban de colores e intensidad, un dilley estaba subido en una especie de plataforma….no pudo seguir observando, Narcisa tiro de él para que se adentraran, le pidió que buscara una mesa mientras ella iba por bebidas (era barra abierta).

Después de beber su Pisco Sauer y conversar mientras en el escenario se podía oír a Incubus con Are You In ( tenia, Teniaaa que ponerlo es que esa banda me encanta ))( Narcisa le enseño a beber )luego el dilley subió nuevamente a la plataforma y puso una melodía movida, Harry arriesgándose la invito a bailar (Harry no sabe ni le gusta bailar) Narcisa acepto encantada y se adentraron entre la multitud de gente que movía el esqueleto, Harry descubrió que no lo hacia tan mal después de todo mm sentir la música, y dicen que es difícil dijo mientras bailaba de lo lindo, entre sus bailes medio juguetones Harry y Narcisa estaban jugando con fuego (xD que dramática), eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada cuando decidieron irse. (tempranito pero falta el pastel)

Dentro del auto los roses "casuales" habían sido más que evidentes, y Harry habría jurado que Narcisa le seguía el juego, se bajaron en su casa.

-entra rápido tengo pastel y velas- entraron y pasaron corriendo de largo en el patio trasero Narcisa había hechizado y unas 15 velas flotaban por los aires, pronuncio un hechizo y fueron a parar sobre una tarta ubicada en la mesa del jardín

-pide un deseo- le insto Narcisa ansiosa ojala fuera correspondido fue lo que pensaba Harry con los ojos cerrados, y apago las velas.

Narcisa se lanzó sobre él en un calido abrazo

- feliz cumpleaños- se separaron y aun sin soltarse se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Harry se acerco pero pareció reaccionar por que se freno, fue Narcisa quien salvo al distancia que quedaba entre sus boca, ambos cerraron los ojos, y se dejaron llevar por el remolino de emociones que les aquejaban.

- no se como, mas bien no se cuando, pero me enamore de ti- susurro Harry aun muy cerca de su boca

- por dios, soy una corruptora de menores- comento risueña Narcisa mientras lo besaba.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXXx

Ella había tomado su mano, le condujo hasta la habitación, la luz se colaba por la ventana. Le quitó la chaqueta mientras el quitaba los palillos de su cabeza dejando caer así la cascada dorada que eran sus cabellos, ella coló sus manos dentro de su camisa y sus manos recorrieron su pecho, sin tocarlo, apenas y rozando la piel, el se movió lentamente, tomo su manos y beso la palma, luego rió un poco y tiro de ella provocando que se recargase sobre el. Poco a poco las ropas fueron quedando olvidadas y regadas por toda la habitación en su camino hacia la cama, dando paso a las risas, Harry la condujo a la cama empujándola. Cuando llegaron cayeron suavemente, el sobre ella rebotando en el suave colchón, rieron abiertamente, el se dejó arrastrar por lo cristalino de su risa, de pronto la contemplo embelesado, su blanca y cremosa piel, sus largos y dorados cabello regados de formas caprichosas sobre la almohada, sus claros ojos, tan intensos, que le trasmitían infinidad de cosas en esos momentos, podía leer a través de ella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cayeron entre risas en la suavidad de su lecho, sus ojos se conectaron y pudo ver a través de esas verdes esmeraldas todo su sentir, se besaron renovadamente mientras se prodigaban caricias, ella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda juguetonamente, regó besos por su cuello y fue un poco más atrás dejando una linda marca.

La luna atestiguó su unión, se encontraron gimiendo y transmitiéndose su amor en la máxima expresión, el sudor se mezcló y sus respiraciones se fundieron, juntaron sus frentes mientras jadeaban en éxtasis ,Harry tomo el rostro de Narcisa entre sus manos

– te amo- dijo con la respiración jadeante y entrecortada, se besaron, Harry sobre Narcisa embistió un poco más y ambos alcanzaron el clímax, dejo caer su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se quedo así un momento más inhalando todo ella, luego Harry se tendió junto a ella y se volteó para observarla, se acercaron y abrazaron mientras se cubrían con la fina sabana, sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, como uno sólo, como si hubieran sido hechos para este momento, (uí n/n) observándose mientras uno acariciaba y jugaba con el cabello del otro. El sueño los alcanzó, se dejaron cubrir por el suave manto de Morfeo quien seria su guardián esa noche.

XxXXxXxXXxXXXxxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hasta la próxima actualización

Ya saben

Los review me motivan


	5. Chapter 5

**Borrón y cuenta nueva??**

A Harry lo despertaron los suaves rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, la oreja izquierda le dolía, estaba durmiendo de ese lado quizás la había cargado demasiado, de pronto recordó todo lo sucedido y además de enrojecer, puso un sonrisa idiotita, luego se incorporo quedando sentado empezó a buscar a Narcisa por su habitación, la encontró observándole apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba al baño, traía el pelo mojado, ya se había bañado, traía blusa, falda campana y botas

–Hola- susurro, y el, sin ningún pudor, se levanto de la cama se acerco a ella y le beso,

- debes irte- dijo ella con voz suave.

- si, pero no quiero – contestó ante lo cual ella sonrió con tristeza y le dió la espalda para que no la viera

- date un baño, no querrás que la orden se de cuenta, -lo empujó al baño, y el desde dentro grito – que hora es!! – se escuchaba por entre el agua

- las 12- contesto

– mierda- Harry después de una ducha rápida, salió corriendo y se vistió a la carrera, ahora se fijo que Narcisa traía la varita y empequeñecía su equipaje, dándose tiempo y con los zapatos sin abrochar la siguió mientras bajaban la escalera- que haces??- ella camino hacia el living si mirarle

-debo irme – dijo si mirarle

-irte??- preguntó poniéndose frente a ella, y tomándola de lo hombros

- claro, mi estancia aquí era transitoria, y termina hoy-

Harry la abrazo - no quiero separarme de ti

- Así debe ser - le dijo con firmeza, pero sinceramente sin mucha convicción (ue raro 0o)- entre nosotros no puede haber nada más.

- por que no??.- preguntó mientras ella lo separaba de si con suavidad, se miraron a lo ojos, algo que Narcisa había estado tratando de evitar, no quería flaquear en su… decisión???

- podría ser tu madre- dio ella, esquivó a Harry pues ya habían llegado a la puerta, la abrió haciéndose a un lado como indicándole que saliera

-pero no lo eres- dijo el parándose frente a ella – no quiero que esto acabe, -dijo esta vez más suave- te amo, te lo he dicho y lo repetiré cuanto sea necesario, no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida.

-quizás nos veamos, y en ese caso debemos aparentar que esto nunca pasó- mientras lo llevaba a la puerta.

-claro que nos veremos –dijo ignorando lo último, ella ya lo había lanzado hacia fuera y se encontraba fuera de la casa, –yo mismo me encargare de eso…- se encontraba afuera e la puerta – iré a buscarte de ser necesario, - dijo mientras intentaba acercarse, mas ella lo detuvo

– Harry yo-Harry no le permitió seguir

- te amo, y se que tu

- ella lo corto nuevamente- Harry fue lindo-

Harry le sostuvo las manos y declaro con vehemencia- no digas fue, aun puede ser

- ella continuo- fue- dijo nuevamente- algo lindo, enserio, pero no resultaría, por millones de razones, y después de esto creo que es mejor así- Harry se metió las manos al los bolsillo, ya no al miraba su mirada se dirigía al suelo-, ni siquiera creo poder ser tu amiga, me iré hoy- al ver que el no decía nada y no la miraba.

- eres joven esto sólo fue una de tantas que tendrás – decía tratando de auto convencerse- habrán muchas muchachas, de tu edad, con la cuales podrás relacionarte con más facilidad, sin impedimentos, que no sean mortifagas, gryffindor talvez-Harry alzó la mirada incrédulo ante lo que oía

-NOO!! No las habrán, es a ti a quien le entrego esto- llevándose la mano al pecho (entiéndase el corazón)-

- y no puedes hacer que te olvide- diciendo esto, se volteó y alejó a paso rápido- Narcisa lo vió irse y como se topaba con la Sra. Figs- y pasaba sin mirarla siquiera, en realidad dudaba que la hubiera visto, la Sra Figs se volteó y vio como se alejaba luego prosiguió y Narcisa la hizo pasar a su casa, cerrando al puerta tras de si.

no puedo creerlo pensaba furioso no puedo si quiera creer que ella contemple esa posibilidad, ella me quiere, igual que yo a ella, es amor del bueno, cuantas veces se da algo así??

- una vez en la vida – mientras se detenía, dirigía su mirada al cielo para luego cerrar los ojos con frustración se dió cuenta que sus pasos estaba lo habían llevado nuevamente al parque, observó como unos niños jugaban, cuanto rato había estado paseando, divagando, descargando sus frustración pateando todo lo que se interponía en su camino, maldiciendo aquella cobardía, cobardía si, por que aquella negación a lo evidente, que se amaban , era pura y santa cobardía, suspiro tratando de alejar la ira, y decidió por fin irse a casa, había estado dando vueltas bastantes seguro que serian ya cercano a las 4 de la tarde se encamino.

Apenas hubo entrado a la casa tuvo un sensación extraña, no estaba seguro, pero juraría sentir una presencia mágica, prefirió ignorarlo y asumir que eran ideas suya, no había dado ni dos pasos dentro de l casa cuando sui tía salio a su encuentro con una cara acida, que le sorprendió que no lo hubiera sermoneado ahí mismo, en cambio sólo le indico que tenia visitas

- te esperan en el living- luego subió las escaleras para dirigirse al segundo piso, donde supuso los Dursley estarían encerrados maldiciendo en una habitación, espero a no verle ni un pelo y entro en el living donde lo esperaban, El señor Weasley que miraba fascinado el teléfono, y Remus Lupin que conversaba con una muchacha muy alegre de cabello rosa y en puntitas, rió ante la concentración del señor Weasley

- Harry, que tal muchacho- dijo dándole unas palmadas, Remus se puso de pie y lo fue a saludar también, la muchacha se le presento era una auror bastante peculiar, Nimphadora Tonks era su nombre

– Bien Harry, ve por tus cosas, hemos hecho esperar demasiado a Moody- el que ya se disponía a ir por sus cosa se volteo

- ojo loco Moody ¿? –pregunto

– si ese viejo gruñón, alerta permanente-dijo Tonks imitándolo haciendo reír a todos, Harry fue arriba rápidamente, vio como la puerta de la habitación de sus tíos estaba cerrada, entró silenciosamente y cerró la puerta, una vez dentro de sus habitación se dispuso a buscar a algo para cambiarse, al quitarse la camisa sintió como estaba despedía un sutil aroma pero que el identifico rápidamente, se la llevó a la nariz e inhaló profundamente aquella fragancia a manzanas, a ella, la doblo con cuidado y guardo al fondo del baúl al igual que el pantalón, al querer guardar el beston, de este callo un pequeña cajita plana, la abrió y adentro había un hermoso reloj de pulsera vio como al reverso estaba grabado Harry, metió la mano al bolsillo y encontró un tarjeta escrita con letra elegante : _con cariño de Narcisa-_mensaje bastante simple pero que Harry le despertó un millón de sensaciones, se lo puso y con rapidez metió el resto de sus cosas de manera desordenada dentro el baúl, vio entonces las tarjetas y paquetes que había sobre el escritorio, le metió al baúl sólo quería correr a su casa, alcanzarla, que se quedara, se apresuro a la puerta de su habitación cuando por ella entro Tonks

- ya tardabas, déjame ayudarte con eso- encogió su equipaje y lo guió abajo

– nos apareceremos así que iremos a un lugar donde no halla problemas, arreglamos con un vecina tuya así que …vamos

- luego el señor Weasley agrego- amm Harry creo que debes saber que tu vecina la señora Figs es una bruja.. bueno no una en re- fue interrumpido por Lupin

- una squib en realidad- Tonks quien le hizo el favor de empequeñecer su equipaje antes de salir de casa- una lastima, es un amor de señora-, en el trayecto Harry miuro hacia otra dirección en la calle, como esperando ver algo, se dirigieron a la casa de la señora Figs quien les hizo pasar al patio trasero desde donde se aparecieron a una plaza, desde ahí caminaron para tomar un taxi y a eso de las 7 de la tarde por fin habían llegado. Se pararon frente al la unión entre dos casas

- ten Harry- le entrego Lupin – miro un papel donde decía _n°12 __Grimmauld Place _ - levanto la mirada y frente a el se irguió una elegante mansión, una vez adentro apareció un cara de perros ojo loco moody que sólo les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran, Tonks fue con el y se adentraron en otra estancia cerrando la puerta tras de si, Remus lo acompañó hacia arriba por la escalera, y le hizo entrar en un habitación, al mirar vio con una sonrisa como allí ya se encontraban Ron y Hermione su inseparables amigos, Hermione se puso de pie y lo recibió con un abrazo

- Harry como has estado??, como te tratan tus tíos, has comido bien??

- hey Hermione lo vas a sofocar con tanta pregunta – dijo mientras se ponía de pie e iba a saludar a su amigo,- hey, y que le pasó a tus gafas- con un abrazo, les comento que el otro día había despertado viendo bien, y que había pensado en consultarles si eso podía suceder por medio de la magia

- quien sabe – le había dicho Hermione- la magia tiene caminos misteriosos-. Luego se justifico con no haber podido abrir sus regalos y los abrieron juntos. Hermione le había regalado una camiseta negra de manga larga con un estampado con algo escrito en un lado y Ron extrañamente le regalo un pantalón a juego (entiéndase un jins a la moda súper bkn pero considerando que no es algo de los Chudley Cannons (si no se escribe así corríjanme por que no me acuerdo) es raro, cuando lo abrió les dirigió una mirada inquisidora y lo que vio termino de confirmarle sus sospechas, Ron y Hermione se miraba en lo que ellos creían una mirada disimulada y sonriéndose aja lo escogieron juntos y por lo que veo por fin se han decidido luego pasaron a un tema más serio se sentaron en las camas

– que sucede? ojo loco Moody se veía muy …- paro ante lo que iba a decir y rió un poco- bueno no que el no siempre sea así… pero esta ves creo que había algo más

- cierto, han estado en reunión por lo menor una hora, suponemos que ya han de estar por terminar- dijo muy elocuentemente Hermione

- además- agrego un sonriente Ron- Fred y George están abajo, ellos nos informaran de todo- terminó con ton travieso, justo en eso momento los gemelos entraron corriendo y jadeantes por la puerta, la cerraron y se apoyaron en ella

- crees…- Fred

-que…-George

-nos- Fred

- vio?, estoy seguro- finalizó George y acto seguido se descargaron en una furiosa carcajada sosteniéndose los estómagos mientras se retorcían

- que sucedió – pregunto ansiosa Hermione- alguien les vio??

- ufff podría asegurar que ojo loco Moody supo que estábamos ahí todo el tiempo … a hola Harry ¡!!- saludaron al tiempo con energía

- y que averiguaron- pregunto Ron, después de calmarse les explicaron

- bien por lo que pudimos captar, prácticamente nada, sólo que están debatiendo algo- se disculparon por no saber que

- y que Snape esta a favor- al ver los rostros interrogantes del trío de oro, se pudo oír también un balbuceo de Ron que sonó sospechosamente a /entonces a de ser algo malo/-y parece que ahora que llegó ojo loco han vuelto a discutir el tema, creo que discuten sobre familias mortifagas, - Harry sopeso el asunto un momento- talvez cuestionen la culpabilidad de los que nombre el año pasado- dijo con timidez

-No lo creo, es cierto que tu declaración se cuestiona bastante- dijo Hermione, aunque todos sabían que ese cuestionan quería decir , no te creen – Dumblendore sabe que dices la verdad y toda la orden lo avala

- y Dumblendore esta de acuerdo??- pregunto Ron- digo, el sabe lo que hace, sea

lo que sea….

-exacto- zanjó Hermione- Si Dumblendore esta de acuerdo no creo que haya nada más que conversar-

Siguieron conversando la orden, los mortifagos, el grasiento Snape, entre otras cosas

……..Mientras tanto……..

-y Bien- pregunto unos de los hombres

-ha ido bien- dijo, el hombre suspiro- ellos podrán estar allá el verano

- gracias- medio suspiro el hombre- se que no es mucho pero al menos estarán alejados de esto un tiempo- el otro el puso una manos en el hombro en señal de apoyó- después se ira a Hogwarts, y una vez allí espero que ya no pueda alcanzarle

- todo saldrá bien

- espero esto acabe pronto-

- hacemos todo lo posible para que así sea, y ahora tu también

- gracias por todo Severus

- de nada, Lucius,


End file.
